Know Your Stars
by AmberPaw
Summary: What happens when I get ahold of a studio and the stars of Teen Titans? No one knows.
1. Chapter 1

And now for…

Know Your Stars of Teen Titans!

Thanks to BKKtE-Faded Dreams and Nintendo Queen for the inspiration!

* * *

**One: Robin**

Robin glances around the empty stage, wondering why the heck he was there.

"A chair. Wonderful." He says and sits down.

Instantly, a voice comes from the ceiling and says,

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…"

Robin glances at the ceiling like it was crazy.

"Robin… His real name is Sarah Brown." The ever annoying voice says.

"O-K, my real name isn't even CLOSE to that." He says.

"Then what is it, Sarah?"

"Like I'd tell you." He snorts.

"Fine Sarah." The voice sounded hurt.

"My names not Sarah!" Robin jumps to his feet. Two mechanical arms come out of nowhere and push him back down into the chair.

"Robin…His mask is made of blue cheese."

"What the heck?" Robin screams.

"Now, now Sarah, nothing even resembling profanity is allowed on the show." The voice coos.

Robin shut up, really ticked off though.

"Robin…He has a crush on Jinx."

Robin gave the ceiling a look of pure loathing.

"I have a crush on that pink haired weirdo?" he asks.

"That's no way to treat the girl you love."

"SHUT UP WITH THESE LIES!" Robin yells.

"But they aren't lies, are they Sarah?"

Robin has his mouth duct taped so he can't answer.

"I thought not. Anyway,

Robin…His best friend is Slade."

Robin rips the duct tape off his mouth to scream in protest, but a tranquilizer dart shoots out of nowhere and hits him so he falls asleep.

"Now you now Robin AKA Sarah Brown who's mask is made of blue cheese and has a crush on Jinx, and his best friend is Slade." The voice echoes.

Robin is shaken awake by security guards and dragged outside.

* * *

Well? Good, bad, OK?

Let me know cause comments bring meepits and meepits pwn!

AmberPaw


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: Starfire**

Starfire walked over to the empty chair that was standing ominously on the stage.

"Glorious! A place to sit down after walking all day in the mall of shopping!" she sat down and I, the ever annoying voice, said the infamous line.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…"

Starfire looked up and smiled.

"What is your name, what is your favorite color, where do you live and will you be my friend?"

"Meepit, cheese, Neopia, and no."

She pouted and sunk lower in the chair.

"As I was saying. Starfire…She is Robins grandmother."

"I am not friend Robins grandmother! I am too young to be the mother of one of his parents!" she protested.

"Right…" I said

"Starfire…Her real name is Bob Sullivan."

Starfire looked confused.

"But, I cannot be Bob Sullivan if I am Princess Starfire."

"You aren't Princess Starfire."

"Yes I am."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"No, you aren't."

"Am"

"Not."

"Am"

"Not."

"Am"

"Not."  
"AM!"

"NOT!"

I duct taped her mouth shut like I did Robins aka Sarah Brown.

"Starfire…She's in love with Gizmo."

Starfire looked enraged, which is interesting since she doesn't get angry often.

"Now you know, Starfire aka Bob Sullivan who is Robins grandmother who is in love with Gizmo from the HIVE."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, haven't updated this in…A year? XD Please don't kill me. I don't like being killed. –cowers in a corner-**

**Ahem, ANYHOO…**

**Let's see, who shall be our next victim- I mean, guest. That's right, guest. –shifty eyes- Let's go with Beast Boy!**

* * *

"Hm, where's everyone go?" Beast Boy asked himself as he looked around the empty stage. He spotted an empty chair, and smiled. "Well, at least I can sit and think instead of stand and think…"

As he sat down, that magical voice came from the ceiling.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…"

"Dude…." Beast Boy said, looking around in confusion. "Who said that?"

"Beast Boy…" the voice said. "He secretly eats hot dogs when no one's watching."

"What?!? Dude, do you know what's in those things? I wouldn't eat it if you paid me in video games!" he protested.

"Sure you wouldn't…Hot dog lover."

"**_I HATE EATING MEAT!_**" he yelled, waving his arms around.

"Beast Boy…He has an unnatural obsession with My Little Ponies…"

"Ok, so I have ONE in my closet. But that's from when I was, like five, OK?" Beast Boy said, glaring at the ceiling.

"…."

"Ah, come on! I bet YOU had those little dolls when you were five!" he said, folding his arms across his chest and muttering darkly.

"I'm one million and forty-two, they didn't have those when I was five." The voice said.

Beast Boy grumbled something that sounded like 'yeah right'.

"Beast Boy…he was born yellow with pink spots. He dyes himself green every two weeks."

"WHAT? I was born green, thankyouverymuch!" Beast Boy said, starting to get really ticked off at the voice. "And I bet you were born yellow with pink spots!"

"I was born orange with blue spots, genius."

Beast Boy stood up, tired of listening to the ceiling tell lies about him. But two giant rabbits wearing security guard outfits hopped in and forced him back into the chair. They stood at attention, ready in case they were needed again.

"O-K…" Beast Boy said, shrinking in the chair a little.

"Are you quite finished, hot dog lover?"

"Yes…**_I HATE EATING MEAT, YOU MORON_**!" he yelled.

"Beast Boy…He hates fighting crime."

"Dude, I love fighting crime! It's my life! Besides video games, of course. Just the other day, I beat Cyborg at this one really hard game and-"

"Yeah, don't care." The voice said in a bored tone. "Now you know hot dog lover Beast Boy who dyes himself green every two weeks to hide his yellow-and-pink-spotted self, who would rather play with his My Little Ponies than fight crime."

"What? No they don't! They don't know me at all! People, if you're listening to this, you don't seriously believe them, do you? Right? RIGHT?!?" Beast Boy yelled.

* * *

**Hehe, not bad for the first chapter in a long time, eh? Well, review please! Reviews are loved!**


End file.
